


Into The Next Life

by ShakespearesRose



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakespearesRose/pseuds/ShakespearesRose
Summary: Changing his mind wasn’t something Will took lightly, but seeing Dolarhyde standing over Hannibal, ready to kill him, he just knew, he couldn’t let Hannibal die, maybe he hadn’t rejected him after all.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, past Molly Graham/Will Graham - Relationship
Kudos: 16





	Into The Next Life

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing Hannibal as he truly is.

Blood was shed, both of them covered in it, a mixture of Dolarhyde’s, Hannibal’s and his own. Will knew how this altercation was supposed to end, but now that it had all but reached its end, he was unsure if he could go through with it. 

Francis Dolarhyde lay dead beside them. Will could hardly remember killing him, all he could focus on was Hannibal and the fact that what had just occurred they had done together. 

“It does look black in the moonlight” Will stated, looking at his bloodied hands, remembering an earlier conversation he’d had with Hannibal, regarding the case of the Red Dragon, of Francis Dolarhyde. Painfully, Will reached out his hand. 

Taking the other’s hand, Hannibal helped him onto his feet. Both steadying themselves on one another. Their injuries causing their balance to be disturbed as well as the pain coursing through them both. 

“See, this is all I ever wanted for you, Will, for both of us” Hannibal said breathily. The strain of holding both himself and Will upright was obvious in his voice, his body shuddering slightly, thanks to the gunshot wound in his abdomen and his various other injuries. 

For a few seconds all that could be heard was the pairs ragged, laboured breathing, in the darkness of the night. 

“It’s beautiful” Will whispered, just as breathless. He lowered his head, no longer looking the cannibal in the face, instead choosing now to rest his own head against the others chest, feeling the heartbeat, he had been close to losing. He could feel Hannibal practically nuzzling his cheek against the top of his head. He really did love him, it had taken Will this long to see the true extent of Hannibal’s feelings, Bedelia Du Maurier once told him that Hannibal was in love with him and Freddie Lounds even had the audacity to call them ‘Murder Husbands’. 

Will knew that he couldn’t go back, not after this revelation, but if they were to stay here, wait for the FBI to turn up, Hannibal would certainly be going back to Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane, under the care of Doctor Alana Bloom, the hospital was no longer being manned by Dr Frederick Chilton, it hadn’t been for months but now all that was left of Dr Chilton was a burnt husk of a man, he’d survived Dolarhyde like he’d survived both Hannibal Lecter and Able Gideon.

After this Will had made his decision, he was going to make good on his previous desire, he was going to run away with Doctor Hannibal Lecter. But how would they get the FBI off their tracks, they would have to do something drastic. 

A plan quickly formed in Will’s brain, albeit it wasn’t exactly a good plan, but it was a plan nonetheless. Still with his head on Hannibal’s chest he wrapped his arm around Hannibal’s neck and slightly turned, forcing Hannibal to turn with him, eventually they both fell off the cliff into the murky depths of the ocean below.


End file.
